The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant botanically known as Sutera×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balabpink’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during August 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Sutera cultivars that continuously flower with attractive flower coloration, dark green-colored foliage, excellent basal branching, and spreading growth habit.
The new Sutera cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Sutera×hybrida breeding selection designated 5349-4-3, not patented, characterized by its dark lavender-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Copia Pink’, unpatented, characterized by its light pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2006 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2006 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.